From light to darkness, From league to League
by crystal.red.dragon
Summary: All was black now, not a hero anymore, no more Batman, no more Bruce Wayne; he was "dead" to him now. No more Robin to the world anymore, now he was an Assassin for the League of Shadows
1. Chapter 1

Second fic ever, please be nice. more information about this continuity at the end of the page

_thoughts_

**_events_**

**my nottions on the storie (I think there are something like two or one)**

* * *

All was black now, not a hero anymore, no more Batman, no more Bruce Wayne; he was "dead" to him now. No more Robin to the world anymore, now he was an Assassin for the League of Shadows, everything happened so quickly that not even the Batman could prevent it.

**_Flash-Back – Gotham city – October 5th_**

The dynamic duo had arrested the joker again, this time before he did anything really dangerous. Robin was walking to his R-cycle when he turned around to se Batman, He was standing there, the boy assumed that he was being called by the league via the transmitter that he had in his ear. When his mentor moved he started:

"League call?" asked the boy, the man just turned to him and nodded, between the league and Gotham city the Bat never took a brake from his duties.

"The shadows are attacking Metropolis, this time they are going big on this, Superman requested help. Go back to the Bat-cave, I will meet you in there when the emergency is done" Simply ordered the dark knight before he jumped on the Bat-mobile and raced to the end of the city and probably to Metropolis to help Clark. Robin just nodded and headed to the bat-cave not knowing anything that the Shadow's were planning.

**Page-break**

Robin was moving across a dark-alley that leads to one of the secret entrances to the bat-cave but before he could activate the door, a bomb exploded in front of him. He jumped out of the motorcycle which continued its way to crash on the wall at the end of the alley. A dark figure was walking among the smoke of the bomb, heading in his direction. The Boy Wonder jumped back and drew some of his birdarangs to his hand with the intention of face the intruder. As the intruder walked on his direction Robin was getting more and more nervous, when the figure finally stood out of the smoke revealing one of the League of Shadow's assassin; Cheshire

"Well well, the little brat of the bat alone for himself" Cheshire's voice was cold and poisonous just like her weapons, inside of his head Robin was debating with himself if facing her or not.

"Yeah, the great Bat went to kick your boss's ass" mocked the boy **(this boy is insane or is extremely bold)**

"Well little birdie, soon it will be YOUR boss too" threatened the masked woman while throwing shurikens at the boy. He started jumping to dodge the poisonous throwing-weapons of the assassin, then jumped to her and kicked her chest with enough strength to knock her back, "ouch" was the only thing that the assassin said before running to the kid and hit him with her elbow, the she landed a kink in the centre of his chest, the boy landed on a trash bin behind him. _damn, she's good, well this is gonna be interesting at least_ thought the boy a he showed his signature smirk on his face. He threw some smoke bombs to the floor an started kicking Cheshire, but most of his kicks were easily blocked by the assassin who grabbed him by the collar of his suit and threw him to the nearest wall, the poor boy collapsed by the force of the impact. Cheshire walked to his unconscious figure and kneeled by him.

"Sorry bird boy, but our leader can't wait any longer for this so..." Cheshire took him and carried him to the trunk of a black SUV, after leaving the kid on the trunk (tied of course, she's not that dumb) she walked to the co-pilot door and entered the car, on the pilot's seat was Sportsmaster with a bored look on his face

"You finished?" asked annoyed the blonde man

"Yeah, the boss doesn't want him too bruised, but he gave quite a fight, mi chest still hurts from that kick" informed the girl

"Just let's go, and don't complain Jade" exclaimed his father before rushing the ca in direction to the Gotham airport.

When they arrived to the airport a black jet was waiting for them on a hangar, as they arrived multiple black suited guy came out of the jet and between them was Ra's al Ghul himself walking out of the Private Jet. At the sight of the order's master Cheshire and Sportsmaster came out of the car, she walked to the trunk of the SUV and took out Robin who was already awake but gagged so not much sounds came from him, Cheshire seated him on a chair in front of the group of people.

"Is this the kid Cheshire" asked the guy at the right hand of Ra's

"Yes this is Robin" she affirmed "if you can't notice the suit, asshole" she replied mumbling

"Robin, do you know why I bring you here?" asked the Leader of the Shadows

"Because you want Batman to kick your butt?" mocked the young hero (sorry if that sounded a little too Wally)

"You are very confident of your master, young kid, but he won't be coming to save you, you see; he is fighting with the league of shadows in metropolis along with the rest of the league, and while they are busy with that, you will become one of ours." Explained calmly the grown man, his look was like ice stabbing deep inside the boy's heart.

Robin shivered before talking "and why are you so sure about me joining the Shadow's?" asked the boy, now more serious and less cocky, at the thought that Ra's was right, the leagues was being distracted in that moment. He was watching carefully what was behind Ra's; there was black box with an unrecognizable symbol on it. One of the guys walked to the crate and opened it; he took out a black paper with the same symbol on it, and started walking to the boy.

Robin was beginning to panic, what the hell was that thing!? , as he tried to gather his thought he noticed that the same symbol was on one of the rings that had Ra's al Ghul on his hand. The man noticed that and proceeded to explain;

"This, my boy, is an ancient magic miracle, it allows anyone who posses the ring to become the master of the ones with the symbol, we found it not much ago, but the mark doesn't controls you, it allows you to think but your thought will be about the thing I ordered you, if I put you this, you will become a shadow, and not even Fate or Klarion will get this out of you, so any last word of you being a hero?" asked the great master of the League of Shadows.

"Well, yeah. My last words are:" everyone went silent expectantly of what was going to say the little hero "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed with all his strength, he knew no one was going to save him but at least worked to annoy the bad guys. Ra's al Ghul picked the symbol and he putted on his neck, the mark soon became one with his skin like a tattoo and he blacked out. "Take him and put him on the jet" he addressed some of the guys that were with him "sportsmaster end the distraction and head to the head quarter" saying that he climbed to his jet and disappeared on the sky.

**_Three years later - December 1st_**

On a Chinese style manor on the outside of London, a young man was finishing the last of his opponents, not killing him just knocking him, after all this was the final test to probe Ra's al Ghul that he was ready. He was an assassin

"Impressive demonstration Richard" clapped his master, and everyone else in the room (there were only four people besides Ra's) "You have proven to be a capable assassin no matter what situation, and take this as a birthday gift; you are now officially inside the League of shadows. Your teammates will join you at Prague; on the safe house you will meet them."

"Thank you master, I will accomplish my assignment" bowed the kid with a voice dead serious.

"I know you will son."

**_End flash-back_**

No more bats, no more league, no more heroes. He was an assassin now; he took the dark path and didn't regret it. He was dead for his former friends and former mentor. He was an exile, a Shadow.

* * *

So this is the one-shot that sets Robin history and how he ended up on the team that will be part of the main history.

Hope you liked it. can't promise much to continue this history (inspiration hates me I mean, sometimes it comes and sometimes doesn't)

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so I was planning on writting the second part but I got frustrated that didn't get much attention on this story. But you people made me regain my trust so I will explain some things for you about this:**

**1) Bat's not dead. hethinks robin is but he is very much alive and with the league.**

**2) This is just a back-story one-shot, i will use this story for the robin n a major plot wich will involve all of the team, but I will make some members bad, so give me time o finish Khaldur's back-story then I will psot the major plot.**

**For Anon: man I don't know what was the meanings of your tho reviews but, i will read them when I can.**

**for Guest: Dude thanks, you made me see that I should go on with this, I owe you one.**

**to the ones that read this fic. please try to look the next one it will be uploaded when I finish it.**


End file.
